chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Daichi Parkman
Daichi Makoto Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the eldest son and second child of Kaori and Matt Parkman Jnr, and the older twin brother of Jiro Parkman. He will possess the abilities of Memory Negativity, Inflation, Kinetic Repulsion and Feline Life Mimicry. Appearance Daichi will have black hair and dark brown eyes. Like most of his siblings, he will have a round and slightly chubby face. He will lose some of this baby fat as he grows up but his face will still remain generally round. His hair will be straight originally, but it will begin curling later. Abilities Daichi's first ability will be Memory Negativity. Using this ability, he could inflict various negative effects on the minds and memories of others. This could include removing memories, either by stealing them and gaining them oneself or by just deleting them. He could also jumble and mix up memories, including inserting false memories amongst a person's true memories. Additionally, he could force traumatic memories to the fore and overwhelm a person's mind with these memories. His second ability will be Inflation. Using this ability, Daichi could cause others to artificially inflate much like a balloon. His target will be chosen using simply a thought and no physical contact will be needed. It could be done without even proximity, though it will be easier when he can see the person. When it is done, the person's entire body will swell up and become rounder, and the person might levitate up into the air. His third ability will be Kinetic Repulsion. Daichi will be capable of repelling objects and people by psychically throwing them away from himself. When he does this, the kinetic tension caused by the ability will surround every molecule, atom or cell in the object or person and drag them away at rapid speed. The object or person won't be harmed by the actual repulsion, but could be damaged or hurt by a subsequent collision. His fourth and final ability will be Feline Life Mimicry. This ability will give Daichi nine lives, similar to a cat. Eight times he could be killed and he would heal from the injury as if nothing had happened. However, if he were then killed a ninth time it'd be permanent. The ability won't heal him further afterwards, even if he were brought back to life using other means, and he also won't be able to use it to heal or protect others. Family & Relationships *Mother - Kaori Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Jnr *Older sister - Ai Parkman *Younger twin brother - Jiro Parkman *Younger brother - Kenichi Parkman *Younger sisters - Kyoko and Akane Parkman History & Future Etymology Daichi is a Japanese name meaning "great land" or "great wisdom". Makoto is another Japanese name meaning "sincere, true". His surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or someone who owns or works in a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters